Simplemente sola
by Melina Quiroga
Summary: Esta es la historia en el cual a Misaki le pasara de todo y ella Decidirá continuar o no. Mala en Resúmenes y advertencia de muerte de personajes. en esta historia veremos que lastimar a alguien puede llegar a ocasionar lo peor que se puede imaginar. Acá lo que menos hay es amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo **_

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que lo nuestro se terminó Misaki- dice el fríamente y alejándose de ella a pasos largos.

Entonces, ella se arrodilla tapándose la cara con las manos. Empezó a llorar, aunque no quería, no podía vitarlo, ella estaba dolida. , como si el mundo estuviera mal, empezó a llover.

Entonces, con la poca vida que llevaba; ya que tanto su alma, cuerpo y corazón habían muerto en ese momento, empezó a levantarse y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Solo quería salir de ahí, borrar ese momento doloroso de su memoria para siempre, sacarse el dolor que le lastimaba el corazón. Eso quería.

Caminaba bajo la lluvia, las gotas eran pesadas, pero hacían disimular las lágrimas que no paraban de caer por su mejilla. Entonces, ella pensó, que no iba a dejar que lo que sucedió con su novio Usui la venciera; pero muy equivocada estaba, ya que su dolor recién empieza.

**Nota del autor:**

**Hola, bueno este es un prólogo re cortito; pero va a desencadenar una serie de hechos que ara que nuestra Misaki, quiera darse por vencida.**

**Aviso de antemano la muerte de personajes. Gracias y nos leemos.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Usui y Misaki habían terminado. Ambos ya ni siquiera se hablaban. Usui dejo de ir al Maid Latte, ya que no quería ver a Misaki. También, ni siquiera seguía hablando con ella. El solo la empezó a tratar como una más.

Misaki, al principio estaba destruida, pero con el pasar de los días, ella empezó a recuperarse, o eso intentaba hacer creer. Se volvió amiga íntima de Sakura, que hacia solo 3 meses había descubierto que su novio Kuuga la engañaba con una de su colegio. Ya que ambas compartían el mismo dolor de corazón roto, se acercaron más la una a la otra.

Usui, en cambio, se había puesto de novio con su mejor amiga Alise. Ella era castaña clara con los celestes más lindos del mundo, además de ser más alta que Misaki (mide 1,72), era perfecta en todo, y no hablar de que era la envidia de todas las chicas, ella tenía el cuerpo perfecto, y esto hiso a Misaki brotar de celos.

Ambos pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos, ya que ella iba a Miyabigaoka y era continuamente acosada por Tora, cosa que se ganó una golpiza de Usui.

Misaki la conoció cuando tuvo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos con Tora (cosa que no quería), y la conoció cuando empezó a alardear que andaba con el príncipe de Inglaterra. Ella la saludo y se presentó, pero cuando hiso esto, Alise la insulto de arriba abajo, tratándola de puta, .perra, etc.

Misaki, que no se iba a quedar callada, le agarro de los pelos a Alise, con la mala suerte de que Usui llegara justo e interviniera. Aprovechando esta situación, Alise le digo que Misaki la ataco porque se había enterado de que ella era su novia. Usui, que estaba enfurecido por el supuesto ataque de Misaki hacia su novia le dijo:

-Escúcheme Ayusawa- le dijo de una manera que hiso a Misaki tenerle un poco de miedo.- Usted y yo ya no somos nada, asique por favor absténgase a tocar a mi novia. Gracias- y se fue agarrando la muñeca de Alise.

Ella le estaba por decir lo que paso, pero sería inútil. La razón por la que terminaron fue que Alise, le había dicho que su novia Misaki la había engañado con Gerard, y este, con solo separarlos (ya que la amaba a Misaki) le dijo que era cierto. Usui sabía que su hermano era capaz de mentirle, pero Alise era su mejor amiga, según el ella jamás le mentiría. Por eso sería inútil decirle que fue lo que sucedió, el terminaría creyendo lo que ella le diría.

Al tiempo, se enteró de que su madre dejo de trabajar en el hospital para trabajar como mucama en la casa de Alise. Minako ( su madre ) hablaba maravillas de Alise y esto le daba a Misaki nauseas, diciendo que era la chica más humilde que había conocido, además de amable y hermosa, era re educada y lo más dulce que podría ver en el mundo.

Además de eso, un día la madre invita a Alise a que conozca a sus hijas. Se mostró como la mejor persona del mundo, haciéndole creer lo mismo a Suzuna. Pero siempre le tiraba indirectas a Misaki, haciéndola enojar, pero ella se controlaba. Fue entonces cuando su hermana y su madre se fueron a comprar helado para el postre, que ambas quedaron solas y Alise aprovecho la oportunidad

-Bueno, veo que al fin quedamos solas- dice apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa- Creo que tu estas tan arta como yo de este estúpido juego. ¿O me equivoco?- dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sinceramente, no entiendo porque haces esto- ella se acomoda en su silla- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que te alejes de Usui por completo

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Eso, no soporto que estés tan cerca de él.

-No hay forma de que pueda hacer eso.- dice segura.

-Entonces vas a tener que aguantar las consecuencias- dice, se levanta y se le acerca- porque nadie soporta a gente conventillera de última categoría como tú- le susurra en el odio y se aleja- al igual que tu familia.

Misaki, había llegado hacia su límite. Ninguna persona iba a ofenderla y mucho menos a su familia. Sin previo aviso se levantó y le pego con toda la bronca que tenía una cachetada a Alise. Justo cuando la madre llego. Alise les dijo a ella y a la hermana que Misaki la golpeo porque no soportaba tener en frente a la novia de su ex.

Tanto la madre como la hermana le piden disculpas reiteradas veces, casi exagerándolas. Luego, de que se marchara, Minako le pega una cachetada a Misaki tan fuerte que logra tirarla al piso. Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos pero sin dejar salir ninguna mira a su madre, y en pocas palabras, parecía otra.

-Misaki- dice con una aura negra, mucho peor que la de Misaki a su alrededor.- no puedo creer que hayas echo semejante barbaridad. Esa chica es buena y nunca te hiso nada. Y que sea novia de Usui no es motivo para pegarle.

-Mama yo…- pero Minako no la dejo terminar, ya que le volvió a pegar.

-Si sigues así te vas a quedar sola Misaki- dijo y se dirige hacia la escalera.- mañana no salís, estas castigada y, hasta que no le pidas perdón, no me dirijas más la palabra.- dijo y al fin subió.

Misaki no podía creer que su madre le había pegado, pero menos podía creer que la defendiera a Alise, sin siquiera escuchar su razón. Miro a su hermana que la miraba con decepción. Entonces, va y apaga la luz del comedor dejando a oscuras a Misaki.

De apoco, se fue levantando y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, apretando fuertemente los ojos para no llorar, pero fue inútil. Podía sentir como sus lágrimas caían como cascadas sobre su bello rostro. Estaba dolida, y el corazón cada vez más roto.

Primero fue Usui, y ahora su madre. Ella se quedó en esa posición llorando, hasta que al fin, se quedó dormida con un baño de lágrimas.

_**Nota del autor: **_

_**Hola, tanto tiempo. Vengo a dejarles esta historia y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo XDD**_

_**¿Alguien más odia a Alise además de yo?**_

_**Espero comentarios y si tienen alguna pregunta déjenmela en los comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Estaba ahora Misaki caminado por la ciudad. Era una noche lluviosa, pero linda al mismo tiempo. Se podía ver a las familias juntas; padres y madres con sus hijos renegando, hermanos peleando para ver quien llama más la atención, bebes en las espaldas de sus padres. Parecían tener una vida feliz, una vida que ella jamás tuvo. Por otro lado, se podían ver a las parejas tomados de la mano y compartiendo sus paraguas. Todo lo contrario a ella.

Siguió caminando hasta el supermercado, donde compro un par de manzanas, ya que su madre, luego de recibir una llamada, le pidió que fuera a comprar. _Al parecer es importante_ pensó mientras cogía las manzanas.

Estaba a punto de pagar cuando alguien la empujo haciendo que se cayera al piso. Era Alise. Está la miro con odio y luego se hizo la inocente cuando apareció Usui. Alise le tendió la mano y Misaki se la estaba por rechazar, pero luego pensó: que si ella se hacia la inocente y la buenita, ella podía seguirle el juego. Le tomo la mano, pero sin antes haberse echado saliva en la suya.

Al tomarla, Alise puso cara de repugnancia y la volvió a tirar. Pero, no se había dado cuenta de que Usui estaba al lado de ella. Miro para donde estaba él y él tenía cara de sorprendido, jamás en su vida pensó que ella haría eso, ya que ella era "buena".

Misaki también noto su mirada, entonces se levantó sola y levanto todo lo que se le había caído al piso, sintiendo la mirada de Usui que le penetraba el alma. Pago sus compras y se retiró del local, aun sintiendo la mirada de Usui tras suyo.

Fue directo a su casa y en el camino no pudo evitar sonreír por el hecho de que Alise cayo en su trampa. Aunque sea un poco, se había mostrado como era ella realmente.

Llego hasta su casa y entro en la cocina, aun con la sonrisa en la cara, pero luego se desvaneció al ver …

**Nota del Autor:**

**Hola, lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar. Y también el hecho de que es muy corto. Este será uno de los momentos más shokeantes para Misaki. ¿Qué sucederá? Lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Nos leemos.**

**PD: voy a actualizarlo cada vez que pueda y gracias a los comentarios. **

**Ori****: gracias por el comentario. No pude actualizar porque no he tenido tiempo, además de que estoy a full con mi otra historia. Pero no te preocupes, voy a seguir actualizándolo.**

**Sora Daishi****: Muchas gracias por el comentario. A medida que vaya transcurriendo la historia vamos a ver lo que sucederá con nuestra pareja favorita.**


	4. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

Sakuya Ayusawa era un excelente chef, el cuál, tenía su propio restaurante. Él tenía 3 hijas. La mayor, Ayusawa Misaki, y la menor Ayusawa Suzuna.

El, tanto su Hermano, eran adictos al juego. Se los podía ver a ambos salir todos los fines de semana a la salida de los casinos famosos de Tokio. Además, luego de ahí, se iban a los bares donde hay bailarinas de barra.

En una de sus tantas veces en el casino, apostó más de la cuenta y perdió, quedando en una gran deuda y mandando, en palabras brutas, al infierno a su familia.

Con semejante cantidad de deuda, se fue de su casa diciéndole a su mujer que tenía que hacer un viaje de negocios.

A la semana Minako, su mujer, le llega una cuenta desde el banco, donde declara la deuda que tenían con ellos.

El restaurante en donde trabajaba su marido, se lo sacó el mismo banco, para pagar parte de la deuda.

Luego de esto, tanto su esposa como su hija mayor, tuvieron que trabajar para intentar pagar la deuda.

Misaki, que no podía dejar que su madre cayera enferma, ya que era débil, empezó a trabajar en un café, llamado Maid Latte.

Hubiera podido trabajar en otro lugar, ya que era fuerte, pero no tenía tiempo, ya que era la presidenta del concejo estudiantil y tenía que tener tiempo para estudiar.

Luego de 3 largos años de sufrimiento, y al haber terminado con la deuda que había caído sobre sus hombros, aparece el hombre que le arruinó la vida.

Ahora, Sakuya, con el rostro avejentado, volvió a su casa.

Misaki, que había llegado feliz, su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver al desgraciado que destruyó su adolescencia. Frente a ella, su padre, quien le hizo la vida miserable desde q se fue, aparecido desde la nada sólo para decir

- Lo siento

Esas palabras seguían sonando en la cabeza de Misaki, como si todavía intentará de procesarlo. Lo siento, eso era lo único que podía decir, después de todo.

Ahora, estaban los dos frente a frente, sin ninguno mover algún musculo. Misaki, todavía en la entrada de la cocina, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante las palabras que se reproducían una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza, como si fuese un disco sin terminar de reproducirse.

En la mesa, estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra su madre y su hermana, mirándolas expectantes por su siguiente reacción. Ambas sabían en dolor y la rabia que Misaki le tenía a su padre, pero ellas ya lo habían perdonado y estaban esperando que Misaki hiciera lo mismo, ya que, a fin de cuentas, era su padre.

Misaki, se empezó a mover muy lentamente hacia su padre, dejando la bolsa de las compras en el piso. Llego hasta donde estaba el y con la mano izquierda le toco la mejilla y le sonrío, pero luego, con su mano derecha, le pego una piña debajo de la mandíbula, seguido de un rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciendo que se callera al piso.

-¡NO!- gritaron su madre y su hermana, las cuales fueron a donde estaba el hombre en el piso, para ayudarlo.

- Misaki, debes dejar de comportarte así, ¿él es tu padre! Y de ahora en adelanto- dijo seria- empezara a vivir de nuevo aquí.

-¿qué?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Lo que escuchaste ONE CHAN- dijo Suzuna

Misaki, no sabía qué hacer, ni tampoco que decir, entonces, le dirigió una última mirada a su "familia" y se fue corriendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación, dejando a su familia perpleja.

Una vez allí, tomo su celular y llamo a la persona menos pensada.

-Hola abuela, soy Misaki- dijo mientras sollozaba- puedes… ¿puedes venir a verme?, es urgente

- Si cariño, ¿pero qué sucedió?

-Prefiero contártelo personalmente abuela

-Cariño, está bien, ¿Cuándo quieres que te vea?- dice ella y Misaki podía notar su preocupación.

- El viernes- se limpia sus lágrimas.

- Esta bien cariño, el viernes será.

- Nos vemos- dice Misaki y corta la llamada.

Se acercó a la ventana y movió la cortina. Miro el cielo, en el cual, solo se podía apreciar una sola estrella. Sentía como dejaba que las lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas y dijo para sí misma: te vez tan sola y sigues brillando, en cambio yo, estoy simplemente sola, sin nadie.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a mover las cortinas. Se quedó un rato en la posición que ella estaba y luego, escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, pero ella no abrió, solo se le quedo mirando perdida en su mundo.

La persona dejo de tocar la puerta y se marchó, sin antes decirle:

-Sé que lo odias one chan, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que de ahora en adelante empezará a vivir con nosotros. Por el bien de todos, tuyo, mío y de mamá- dijo y se fue.

Misaki se sentó en su cama y empezó a mirar el piso, mientras lloraba.

Podía esperar cualquier cosa de su familia, menos que perdonaran y volvieran a depositar su confianza en aquella persona que les había apuñalado por la espalda.

Se acostó y cerro lo ojos. Lo único de lo que podía alegrarse era de que iba a ver a su abuela de nuevo. Hacía mucho que ella no la veía.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Hola, lose, es muy corto, pero ténganme paciencia, ya voy a ir mejorando.**_

_**Y, ¿qué les pareció?**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Punto de vista de Misaki**

Me encontraba llorando en mi cuarto. Intentaba no hacerlo, pero el dolor que estoy sintiendo últimamente me está matando. Siento que todos mis esfuerzos, la gente que quiero, mis sueños, se fueron como el viento; uno que nunca volverá.

Esta semana fue re difícil para mí.

Primero, porque me pelee con Sakura, ya que ella quiere volver con el imbécil de su ex novio. Me pregunto mi opinión y yo le respondí con mi mayor sinceridad, que era que no volviera con él. Luego de eso, me dejó de hablar. Me ignoraba completamente. Le pregunte por qué se comportaba así conmigo y me dijo que dejará de fingir ser alguien que no soy, además, que sí yo fuese su amiga, la apoyaría y no sería negativa.

Luego, como si nada, se fue, dejándome confundida y perpleja. No era por ser negativa, Sakura es, o más bien dicho era, mi mejor amiga; y yo lo único que quería era su bien. Ella me pregunto mi opinión y yo se la di, pero jamás pensé que ella se pondría así.

Luego, me había enterado que iba a ver una nueva maid en el trabajo, y no es nada menos que Alise. Con ella y con Usui anda todo mal.

Yo, en lo más profundo de mi alma y mi corazón, me duele que esto haya terminado así. El hecho de que el término conmigo porque, supuestamente, yo lo engañe. Es 100% absurdo. Porque, siendo yo, que lo amo con locura jamás le hubiese engañado con alguien.

Y, muy en el fondo mío, siento que Usui jamás me amo, por el simple hecho de que me hubiera creído desde un inicio que yo jamás lo engañaría. Talvez, lo que el sentía por mí era sólo atracción, ya que, fui la única chica en toda su vida que lo rechazo, más que eso, la única que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Pero con el tiempo que él se fue acercando a mí, me enamoré perdidamente, sin poder evitarlo, él se hizo parte de mí, como si fuese mi otra mitad.

Duele, y mucho. Ver, que como pueden cambiar las cosas de un momento a otro, sin poder evitar que sucedan, y sentirte totalmente fracasada.

Él nunca estuvo enamorado de mí, y eso me hace sentir como mi alma se rompe en pedazos, como si fuera una taza de café que se cae al piso y lo único que puedes hacer es observar mientras levantas uno por uno sus trozos, ya que no valdría la pena intentar volver a unirlo.

Y luego, Alise, esa yegua que desde que llegó se vino mi vida abajo. Me trata mal, cuando tiene la oportunidad me golpea y yo no puedo hacer nada, ya que no le puedo pegar a las mujeres, porque soy la presidenta del concejo estudiantil.

Pero, le tengo que agradecer; ya que gracias a ella, me di cuenta quienes están de mi lado, y quienes no.

Quienes me apoyan en todo momento, siempre confiaron en mí.

Y luego, está el infeliz de mi padre. Él ha vuelto y hecho como si nada hubiese pasado, y, para colmo, mi familia lo apoya.

Tengo ganas de que me tragué la tierra y desaparecer para siempre, o que algo me mate y me saque de este infierno que as supone que es la vida. Quisiera... Morir.

Lo he estado pensando últimamente, y lo estaba por hacer, pero algo me detuvo, y ese algo es la vida que llevó dentro de mí. Estaba embarazada.

Me había estado sintiendo mareada últimamente y estado vomitando cada vez que olía comida frita y tenía ese deseo incontrolable de comer, comer, comer. Obvio que nadie se dio cuenta de esto, ya que por lo general decía que estaba cansada.

Pero como me empecé a preocupar, ya que no me venir la regla y había tenido relaciones antes de terminar con Usui, fui nerviosa y temeraria a la farmacia, a comprarme un test de embarazo.

Esperé a hacérmelo hasta hoy a la noche. Entonces, como no me venía, me lo hice. Quede shokeada al ver el resultado. Estaba embarazada, y lo más probable que sea de 3 meses y medio.

Sentía como mis lágrimas me empezaban a caer. Iba a ser mamá, cualquier chica de mi edad estaría feliz de ser mamá, pero yo, en cambio, me siento perdida.

Primero, si yo les decía a mis padres, no sabría cómo van a reaccionar. Bueno, digamos que Sakuya ni tiene ningún derecho a decirme algo, pero si me lo dijera, no me importaría, ya que él no es absolutamente nada para mí. En cambio, mi mamá es todo lo contrario. Me importa mucho su opinión y el cómo va a reaccionar y al mismo tiempo que reaccione mal. Últimamente, me desconcierta todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Mi madre, que jamás me había levantado la mano, lo hizo para defender a Alise, y luego, la reacción que tuvieron ella y Suzuna cuando Sakuya volvió a casa. Me da miedo.

Y lo peor de todo no es mi madre, sino el padre de mi bebé, Usui. Él, que no quiere saber nada conmigo, si se llega a enterar de que estoy embarazada de él, lo más probable es que me culpe por ello, y no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

Ahora, me encuentro en la cama, llorando y, pidiendo a gritos que alguien me ayude, ya no sé qué hacer.

No sé cómo voy a seguir con mi vida. ¿Qué vida?, si yo me estoy sintiendo muerta, cuando tendría que estar feliz.

Sinceramente, me doy cuenta que estoy simplemente sola, sin nadie que me dé una nano de aliento o que me ayude a levantarme cada vez que me caigo. Simplemente sola, así me encuentro y así estaré por un largo tiempo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Era viernes y Misaki se encontraba frente a frente con su abuela. Ella al verla sintió una gran felicidad que no había sentido durante mucho tiempo.

Ambas se abrazaron por un rato largo. Era uno de esos abrazos que te dan y te sentís protegida, contenida, amada.

Luego de un rato, ambas se separaron y Misaki, que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

- Te extrañe abuela.

Ella podía notar que algo cambio rotundamente en su nieta. Parecía... Débil.

- Misaki, ¿qué te sucede cariño?- dijo ella preocupada. Ver a su nieta así la mataba.

Misaki se largó a llorar como nunca y empezó a temblar. Su abuela se asustó de inmediato intento calmarla, lo cual logró, sólo un poco.

Luego de que Misaki se tranquilizara un poco, y le diera una caja de pañuelos completo (ya que ella ya se había acabado una entera.).

- Abuela yo...- su abuela la tomo de las manos apretándolas levemente- estoy embarazada.

Su abuela se sorprendió por lo que le dijo su nieta, , pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que ella estaba mal por eso.

- Misaki cariño- dijo dulcemente mientras movía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de su nieta.- No es un pecado que una chica quede embarazada. Muchas chicas fueron madres muy jóvenes y ahora son muy buenas madres.

- Muchas madres no pasaron lo mismo que yo - dice mientras se limpia los mocos y se levanta.

Su abuela confundida le pregunta:

- ¿A qué te refieres Misaki?

- ¿A qué me refiero?- se mordió el labio inferior - me refiero a que estoy completamente... Sola - empezó a sollozar- Muchas chicas de mi edad tienen padres que se PREOCUPAN por su hija y HERMANOS que siempre te van a defender - levanta cada vez más la voz- y si quedan embarazadas saben que las apoyaran por todo el camino de la maternidad. Además de que cuentan con un novio o con alguien que se haga responsable. Mientras que yo... Yo ni se cómo ira a reaccionar su padre, ya que me odia, por algo que yo no he hec...- y su voz se quebró, cayendo de rodillas e intentando desesperadamente no llorar, cosa que no logró.

- ¡Misaki!- grito su abuela.

- Él me odia, como todos.

Su abuela se agachó y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras que Misaki se aferró fuertemente a su pecho mientras lloraba.

- Misaki mírame - dice su abuela mientras secaba las mejillas de su nieta- Yo sé que las cosas pueden resultar difíciles desde ahora, pero no tienes que tener miedo. Todo, todo por lo que has pasado y estas pasando te dará una hermosa recompensa, y esa recompensa, es tu hijo querida. Habrán muchos obstáculos desde ahora, y vas a tener que ser fuerte; por ti y por tu hijo- le limpia las lágrimas con el pulgar - Yo estaré siempre Misaki.

- Gracias abuela - Misaki la abraza muy fuertemente, parando de llorar, sintiendo como se liberaba de una gran carga y todo gracias a su abuela, que siempre estaba cuando ella más la necesitaba.

- Ahora Misaki – dice su abuela separándose lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos –escúchame bien lo que tienes que hacer- se volvió a sentar.- No le vas a decir a tus padres lo de tu embarazo hasta que se mejoren las cosas entre ustedes.

-¡¿Pero cómo quieres que haga?! Si no debe faltar mucho para que se me note la panza.- miro ella con desesperación.

-Tranquila, eso se lo vas a tener que decir con el padre de tu hijo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si Misaki, el padre tiene el derecho a saberlo y la obligación de ayudarte a comunicarle eso a Minako y a Sakuya.

-…- Misaki no sabía que decir. Por un lado sabía que su abuela tenía razón, pero por el otro quería salir corriendo y desaparecer la idea de tener que hablar de su hijo con Usui.

-Misaki, no te preocupes – su abuela pone sus brazos sobre sus hombros - estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

Misaki sentía que su corazón saltaba de la felicidad y que su garganta que había sido cerrada por la angustia, se abrió por fin. Mágicamente desaparecieron las ganas de llorar y sentía la necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos que se sentía mejor, mucho mejor. Y todo esto, por sentirse querida por alguien, y ese alguien era su abuela, la mujer que siempre iba a estar con ella no importa la situación ni el momento, siempre iba a estar.

-Gracias – dijo Misaki y la volvió a abrazar.

**Nota del Autor: **

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por marcarlo como favorita y seguirla. La verdad es que me encanta escribir historias y que a ustedes les interese está historia. Me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Otra cosa, el próximo episodio se tratara de como Misaki intenta decirle lo de su embarazo a Usui. **

**Los dejare pensando que pasara hasta mi próxima actualización.**

**Nos leemos.**

**P.D: perdón por no poder actualizar rápido la historia, tuve varios problemas que me han alejado de mi escritura. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo lo actualizare rápido.**

**Besos :D **


End file.
